The Final Confrontation
by Dynotrik
Summary: Sorry in advance for this, but here's a final showdown story. I just had this entire story buzzing in my head for the longest time and this is my first story with fighting in it. Criticism please. Anyway, it'll be a 3 parter, with two different ends. Dion Obsid, the leader of an assassin guild has declared a deathmatch with Team HYPR. Will Obsid win or will HYPR win? T for later.
Forever Fall, a mountainous forested area just north of Vale. An area that is normally home to Grimm and the dangerous Rapier Wasps. Normally being the key word. When Hadia and her teammates came to settle the score with Dion once and for all, they were met by the assassin guild's members eliminating the Grimm and Rapier Wasps at the forest's entrance and were told that their leader and other members were further in the forest clearing out a suitable area. They were led to the location, seeing their opponent sitting on a tree stump.

"Ah, you all came! I thought you'd just ignore it and go on with your lives! I wouldn't have sent my agents after you either, so really..." Dion seemed to be somewhat relieved at their appearance. Yasu decided to interject.

"Maybe so, but we were not about to ignore this challenge, Obsid." The assassin leader simply laughed but quickly changed into a more serious tone and crossed his arms.

"This is no mere challenge, kid. Did you read that note in full? If you did, you should've noticed the words 'fight to the death' in there. This isn't a test to see how strong you all become; this is a fight between humans that will only end once I or you all die."

"We know...that's why we agreed to fight you. Er...well...it was the only sign we saw that you'd end your assassinations..." Phila gripped her lance tightly as she spoke. Hadia shrugged in response.

"Besides, we've put our lives on the line a ton o' times! Maybe not against people like ya, but still. Can't have ya thinkin' we're still kids!" Rod gave a curt nod and Dion laughed out loud yet again.

"I can already see how serious you are! Well then, we had better get this deathmatch started! Let's see if you brats have what it takes to kill a man who has been fighting for his entire life!"

As Dion made his exclamation, he took his quarterstaff weapon off of his back and performed a leaping swing with it straight at Phila who responded by clashing with the swing with an upwards slash with her lance, allowing Rod to knock Dion back. The older man stabbed the ground with his weapon to reduce the distance he was knocked back. As he took his weapon out of the ground, he began parrying slashes from Yasu's dual tonfas by spinning the quarterstaff in positions to keep the blades from hitting their mark and kicked the blue-haired male away and began evading the bullets shot from Hadia's lynx rifle. He appeared to be simply shuffling his feet to evade the shots and gave the lynx Faunus a taunting smirk, knowing that she wasn't the type to accept being mocked. As he expected, the lynx Faunus seemed to fume and opened the compartment and took out both of her misericorde daggers, fired a strong blast of wind from behind her and flew towards the taunting goat Faunus, latching the rifle onto her back and proceeded to slash and stab at Dion relentlessly, being parried and grazing her target.

"If you're still reacting like this to a taunt, you're still a kid, girl." He grabbed one of Hadia's arms from a stab attempt and using his Semblance, flung her into the nearest tree, earning a grunt as she hit it and landed shakily on her feet.

"Grr...I really can't stand ya...right now!" Rod and Phila then attacked Dion, alternating from the lance's stabs to the quarterstaff's swings, which Dion managed to block a few times before being knocked back from a swing propelled by the Fire Dust in the quarterstaff. Yasu then used his clawshot attachment to grapple Dion's weapon and attempted to yank the weapon from his hands as he was knocked away, but was met by Dion keeping an iron grip on the quarterstaff. As Dion landed, he grabbed the chain to prevent the clawshot from retracting and used his Semblance again, pulling Yasu off of the ground and swung him around, colliding with Rod and Phila who were attempting to do another team-up on Dion, sliding against the ground as he released the chain. He approached the three on the ground, extending one of the quarterstaff's hidden blades.

"That mistake will cost you your lives..." As he raised his weapon, Dion was suddenly knocked into the air from a burst of wind. A few more bursts occurred and then Hadia, propelled by her Wind Dust, unleashed a flurry of kicks and strikes from her lynx rifle, eventually knocking him towards the ground and away from her team. Dion slid on the ground and smirked as Hadia helped Phila, Yasu and Rod up.

"Are ya okay?" Rod readjusted his glasses and Phila picked her lance back up.

"I'm okay."

"I am, too!" Yasu retracted the clawshot as he dusted his robe off.

"I apologize for that blunder. I should have expected that he wouldn't let his weapon go..." Hadia gave Yasu a slap on the back of his head and smiled.

"No one died, so save yer apologies fer later, 'kay?" Yasu appeared confused for a moment before he nodded and faced Dion.

"Understood!"

"Alright, so you all are ready to continue? Also, I think I should get serious now. Go into my 'Phase Two', as it's called. I expect that you won't die too quickly!" Dion extended the other hidden blade and rushed at the gathered team, spinning the quarterstaff like a makeshift saw-blade. The attack was mostly avoided with very few cuts inflicted and Phila changed her lance into its icethrower form and fired ice at Dion's legs to freeze him in place. It was only momentary as his Semblance activated and moved his legs which broke the ice and lunged at the hawk Faunus, kicking her with a large amount of force, causing her to fly back through the bushes of the forest. Yasu and Hadia then teamed up against the goat Faunus with multiple slashes which he proceeded to block as many as he could, suffering a few cuts as he swung his quarterstaff to slam into the duo as they were knocked away. Now Rod had charged at the goat Faunus, swinging with his staff and attempting to make physical contact to use his Scan Semblance.

"Heh, you're using some of the techniques I taught you! Smart, but not very useful!" Just as he prepared a stab, a hawk made from Aura and Ice Dust countered with a sharp wing and rammed against Dion, who stumbled back. Phila had gotten back into the fight and had found the opportunity to use her Semblance with her icethrower, her left eye glowing a light blue and he couldn't help but laugh again.

"Now THAT'S how you make a re-entry!" Using their momentary advantage, Phila and Rod pressed an assault, using the ice hawk to create an opening so that Rod could Scan for Dion's weak point. The assassin leader swung his weapon and shattered the hawk, making Phila flinch from the vision change in her left eye, which Don used to his advantage to knock both her and Rod away with two punches. As they stood up with Yasu and Hadia joining back up with them, Dion took several strides towards the team.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think we need this to end. None of us have the luxury of fighting all day long. Sorry to say, but I will be the victor here."

"Do you really think so? Rod scanned your weak point; your chest." Yasu had fallen into a ready to strike stance.

"And you think I'll just stand still and let you hit it? You haven't quite hit it yet you know. You've hit around the weak point, not the actual mark."

"We'll just find a way to hit it!" Phila gave a look at Hadia who nodded.

"Promising, but not possible now." He raised his weapon and activated his Semblance along with the fire trigger, slamming it down and creating a large explosion.

What will happen now? Did Dion win? Or can HYPR turn the tide? No one will know until the continuation!


End file.
